Wireless communication between one or more security sensors and a receiving device in a security system is known. Typically, when one of the one or more security sensors is required to transmit a communication message to a receiving device, such as a main controller, for example, during a status change of the security sensor, a transmitter housed within the security sensor will transmit the communication message at a preset frequency known by the one or more security sensors and the main controller. However, in many locations where a security system would be installed, there are often multiple surfaces (i.e., walls, floors, ceilings, furniture, etc.) that cause reflection of the wirelessly transmitted signals and alter the path of the signals to the main controller. In some cases, multiple reflections of the signal can cause interference or cancellation of the transmitted signal preventing the signal from reaching the main controller. Moreover, the main controller may be located in a null area of low signal strength for the frequency being used. Thus, signals sent to a main controller well within the transmission range of the security sensor may not reach the main controller.
The security sensors usually include battery operated radio frequency (“RF”) transmitters that use one-way low power signaling and operate in the industrial, scientific and medical (“ISM”) radio band. Because these transmitters are typically low power devices, they can operate as unlicensed transmitters in the ISM band. However, in recent years, high power military applications have been developed using signals within the ISM band that interfere with signals transmitted by security sensors using the same RF frequency. Thus, security systems that enable reliable communication between the security sensors and the receiving device have become a pressing need.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below that will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods of transmitting and receiving communication messages between one or more security sensor devices and a receiving device. This system and method would allow communication messages to be sent via one or more security sensor devices to a receiving device in a reliable and cost-effective manner.